


One and Only Christmas

by Selbel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Cute Derek, Derek and Stiles, M/M, Sick baby, Teen Wolf, brief mention of MPreg, cute but sad stiles, kind of a drabble if you will, mention of their first time, not good at tagging, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selbel/pseuds/Selbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can remember the first time Derek held  him, touched him, how his hand lingered on his cheek after kissing him ever so gently for the first time, the way Derek held him softly against his warm chest, as if he was made out of glass. </p><p>or the one where Derek and Stiles have a sick child, but both are exceedingly grateful that they get to spend time with their son, Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only Christmas

Stiles can remember the first time Derek held him, touched him, how his large hand lingered on his cheek after kissing him ever so gently for the first time, the way Derek held him softly against his warm chest, as if he was made out of glass. The way that Derek rubbed soothing patterns on his arm when he was stubbornly refusing to sleep so he could acknowledge the fact that the person whom he had developed feelings for in the three years of knowing him was finally acknowledging him, was finally letting him in. It was all enough to make Stiles feel like the luckiest man alive. 

He remembered waking up the next morning, smiling blissfully as Derek pretended to remain asleep to humor Stiles. That was one of the main reasons why Stiles loved Derek, the man always humored him. When Derek finally opened his eyes and looked at Stiles, it was like nothing else existed in the world. It was just Derek and Stiles, no college or work to worry about, no pathetically annoying life threatening monster to worry about. It was just him and Derek, the way it always should have been. 

The tender memories kept Stiles normal, sane even, and if it weren't for these memories he would be shying away from living and falling into a pitiful self-loathing circle of grief and sadness whenever he looked down at his baby. His precious baby boy who was incredibly sick and would be exceedingly lucky to make it another week. A human baby, his precious bounty that was only six months old was too sick to make it through the night without the constant help from the machines that were hooked up to his small body. 

His baby didn't deserve this, he was just an innocent pawn in God's sick game of chess, but nevertheless, Stiles was still eternally grateful that he got to spend time with his baby and he knew Derek was as well. But still, if there was one thing that both were exceedingly grateful for, it was the fact that they got to spend Christmas with their baby. Their baby had exceeded the expectations of the doctors and made it to Christmas and that, on it's own, was a Christmas miracle. 

On Christmas morning, Stiles woke Derek up, pressing light kisses to the man's forehead and cheeks before settling his lips on his partners lips. "Wake up". All he got in response was a caveman like grunt, which was typical for Derek in the morning: Sourwolf was not a morning wolf at all. "C'mon baby, or there will be no sex for a month". 

That worked instantly and soon Stiles was pinned down by Derek, with the older man man smothering him with his kisses that were reminiscent of the first night they had spent together. 

That night, that Goddamn night that Lucas was conceived; both the best and worst thing to happen to him. The worst only because his baby had to suffer and he hated seeing it, but it was the best because he finally knew what it felt like to be a parent and feel responsible for someone's life. 

As if reading his mind, or emotions that Derek was perfectly capable of doing, he said "Luke was the best thing that ever happened to me". His voice was soft and smooth as he nuzzled his face onto Stiles neck. "And you too". 

And Stiles believed him. Sure, they had their struggles. Lucas was sick, too sick for a six month old child, and Stiles and Derek sometimes fought, but they were a family and family sticks together no matter what. Especially in tough times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave your thoughts. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
